WatchingReading Descendants
by toonanimefan
Summary: During Family Day before the V.K's leave and Chad gets knocked out, everyone is whisked away to a white room...where they are to watch movies and maybe read books. (Title and plot change 12/26/19)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey so I thought it would be funny if I had the characters in Descendants watch the first and second movie. This will happen during family day before Chad would get knocked out and the four kids leave. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

Before anyone could say anything else against the villain kids there was a bright light that transported everyone that's at Family day, including Dude, to a white room. They were all shocked but before anyone could ask what happened a white screen came on and spoke to them in a robotic voice.

 **Greetings everyone, I know that you're all confused but I wanted to stop Miss Queen Leah from verbally attacking a child. It is wrong to blame children of something that they weren't even alive for. So to help you understand them a little better you all are to watch a couple movies that are your lives that happened a couple weeks ago, up till now and then will go past today. The second movie will be a little different but I'll explain what that one is about when the time comes. Good luck, and please don't be quick to judge those young children.**

"What the heck is that voice on the screen talking about?" Audrey asks.

"It sounded like we're going to be watching the past, present and future." Carlos claims causing his friends and the people of Auradon to look at him.

"Alright everyone," Fairy Godmother scolded "This may give us some insight on what's happening on the Isle, so why don't we start watching to see what's mostly going to happen."

They all agree; some not happy about it.

The screen then turns on and the movie begins.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How is it so far? How do you think they're all going to react to Maleficent's plan? Please R &R.**


	2. The Beginning and Proclamation

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be but I'll try to make it long. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **The Beginning and Proclamation:**

 _"Once upon a time, long, long ago,"_

"Um Mal is that your voice?" Evie asks uncertainly. Mal nods not understanding why they were hearing her voice as were the others watching the film.

 _",well more like twenty years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake."_

"You didn't have a honeymoon?" Ben asks his parents in shock.

"We did latter dear." His mother tells him. "Your father wanted to set up the kingdom first.

 _"He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks–basically all the really interesting people–and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there."_

"Hey! We're interesting!" Audrey exclaims dramatically, some people rolling their eyes.

 _"This is my hood, no magic, no Wi-Fi, no way out."_

The kids in Auradon gasped dramatically at the thought of not having Wi-Fi. The four villain kids rolling their eyes knowing that they wouldn't be able to last a day on the Isle.

 _"Or so I thought….hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened."_

 _We then see Ben looking out a window looking longingly at the Island._

"Benny-boo you look so handsome." Audrey squeals out.

"Benny-boo?" Belle asks and looks at her son. "Ben does Mal have any pet names for you?" She asks curiously.

"No, but she does call me that when she's teasing me." Ben smiles at Mal who smirks at him.

 _Lumiere: "Sleeve. Head. Ah-ha!"_

 _King Beast: "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby._

The Tourney team, (except Jay and Carlos) start laughing at Ben who becomes red in the face.

 _Belle: "He's turning 16, dear."_

 _Ben: "Hey, Pops."_

 _King Beast: "16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42._

Some looked confused at that statement.

 _Belle: "Uh you decided to marry me at 28."_

 _King Beast: "Ah, it was either you or a teapot. Kidding"_

 _Ben: "Mom, Dad…."_

 _Lumiere: "Ah! Nn-nnh!_

 _Ben: "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the Island, I feel like they've been abandoned."_

"Well they're villains of course they should be abandoned." Audrey says shocking a lot of people around her.

"Audrey they're the same age as us and just because their parents are evil doesn't mean they are." Lonnie says angrily and not happy with Audrey's attitude.

 _King Beast: "The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?"_

 _Ben: "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most."_

 _Ben: "I've already chosen them."_

 _King Beast: "Have you."_

 _Belle: "I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?"_

 _Ben: "Cruella De Vil"_

Everyone noticed how Carlos flinched at the sound of his mother's name and how his friends comforted him. They all wondered why he would flinch at his own mother's name.

 _"Jafar, Evil Queen"_

At the mention of the Evil Queen Snow White's husband gave Evie a glare but stopped when his wife elbowed him.

 _"And Maleficent."_

 _(Lumiere yelps at what Ben said)_

 _King Beast: "Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land."_

"Well I'll be sure to pass the message, she does like being evil." Mal says smirking at the King, but some noticed that her eyes didn't follow with the smirk.

 _Ben: "Dad, just hear me out here."_

 _King Beast: "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes._

 _Ben: "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"_

 _Beast and Belle stare at each other._

 _King Beast: "I suppose their children are innocent." He walks away._

 _Belle: "Well, Well done. Shall we?"_

 _They leave the room leaving Ben to stare out the window at the Isle once more fidgeting with his ring._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was the first chapter? Next chapter will have us seeing how run down the Isle is and probably up until they get into the limo. Please R &R.**


	3. Meeting the Villain Kids and the Plan

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter, I don't own Disney Descendants at all. Also I'm bringing Melanie, Ariel's daughter into this story. Let's say she's there and exists because of the second "Little Mermaid" movie.**

 **Meeting the Villain kids and the plan:**

 _(We start to hear music as the screen then zooms in on the Isle. We see the back of a purple haired girl spray painting the side of a building)_

Evie starts to laugh in amusement, "Really Mal?"

"Hey I wanted to keep others off our turf including Shrimpy, who was being really annoying lately." Mal defends.

Ben asks confused, "Shrimpy?"

Mal looks at him and smiles, "Oh her real name is Uma, she's Ursala's daughter."

"You hear that Melanie? Your mom's enemy's daughter." Audrey says.

"Audrey can you please knock it off?" a girl that was short with dark black hair asks.

The V.k's then realize that she's Ariel's daughter.

 ** _(Imput the song "Rotten to the Core" here, I don't really feel like actually writing down some of or all of the songs, they would take up more room I'm just going to right their reactions to the songs at the end of said song.)_**

 _At the end of the song and the dancing Mal grabs a lollipop from a kid being pulled in a red wagon by his/her mother._

"That was an eventful song." Chad says.

"Oh my I didn't realize that there are so many kids on the Isle." Belle exclaims.

 _The kids around start to laugh after Mal takes the candy but then everyone notices Maleficent's minions walking and run away screaming knowing she was coming._

 _Mal looks down and then turns around smiling, "Hi mom."_

 _Maleficent then comes out into view._

Queen Leah gasps seeing the evil fairy and wraps her arms around Audrey as to protect her.

 _"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent says to her daughter._

 _"But it's from a baby."_

"How does that make it any better?" Jane asks confused.

"The more evil the act, the happier are parents are with us." Mal says.

 _"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent smiles._

 _Mal gives the lollipop to her mom happy but frowns when her mom sticks it in her armpit, spits on it and hands it to one of her minions._

 _"Give it back to the dreadful creature."_

The people from Auradon looked a little grossed out with what Maleficent just did on the screen.

"Yeah, I'd past up the lollipop." Chad says.

"Try telling that to my mom." Mal says and smirks when Chad looks a little freaked out by what she said.

 _"Mom…"_

 _"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was…."_

 _"Cursing entire kingdoms." Mal and her mother said at the same time._

 _"You, Walk with me. See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts….how to be me."_

"Well that's not too much pressure." Lonnie says sarcastically.

 _"I know that, and I'll do better." Mal says not noticing her 3 three friends giving her concerned looks._

 _"Oh! There's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school….in Auradon._

 _(Carlos, Evie and Jay try to run away but Malifecent's minions stop them.)_

 _"What?! I'm not going to school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!" Mal yells to her mother._

"Hey!" Audrey says glaring at Mal "We all aren't like that."

"You're right; Lonnie's not a jerk of a princess." Mal says smirking.

"That's not what I meant, I meant I'm not a prissy pink princess."

"You're wearing a pink dress right now!" Mal exclaims and everyone could tell she was done with Audrey's complaining.

 _"And perfect princes." Evie says looking happy but then catches a look on Mal's face. "Ugh."_

 _"Yeah and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay says to Maleficent and tries to get Carlos to high five him._

A lot of the people from Auradon looked shocked at the screen and then looked at Jay, wondering why he would talk to Maleficent like that.

 _"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos says to Maleficent from behind Jay with a distant look in his eyes._

 _Belle and a few others gasped in shock hearing that Cruella would say such a thing to her own son._

 _"Oh my." Anita who was visiting with her husband says upset that her old school friend would scare the poor boy so._

 _Jay then sneaks up near Carlos and says, "Woof!" Causing Carlos to jump a little and then hit Jay's arm._

Carlos glares at Jay, remembering that he did that. He then pats Dude on the head to try to calm him down. This makes Anita and Roger smile seeing that the boy made a friend in a dog.

 _"Yeah, mom. We're not going." Mal says._

 _"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination."_

"It always is with her." Everyone hears Mal say.

 _"KNUCKLEHEADS!" Maleficent yells and walks away with her minions following._

 _"Mal." Maleficent sings out while she's walking causing Mal and her friends to follow her._

 _The scene then cuts to inside a building with Maleficent sitting on a throne with the four kids in front of her and the three other villains spread throughout the room._

 _"You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back her magic wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent says to them._

When this is said everyone from Auradon gasps and gives the four V.K's a few accusing stares, Mal rolls her eyes, "You really think my mother would let us come over here without thinking about something evil?"

"But to steal Fairy Godmother's wand?" Ben asks looking at the four of them with hope in his eyes.

"You don't say no to my mother Ben." Mal says looking away leaving everyone to think about the statement.

 _"What's in it for us?" Mal asks._

 _"Matching thrones. His and Her crowns."_

 _"Um I…I think she meant us." Carlos says pointing to his friends._

 _Maleficent stands up and goes to Mal, "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"_

They all stiffen hearing Maleficent's question to her daughter, Ben looks at Mal with hope in his eyes about her answer.

 _"Well yeah. I mean, who doesn't?" Mal says but it wasn't a very convincing yes._

 _"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"_

King Beast was shocked, "I thought that when we put them there we took that away from her!" he yells.

"My mother has ways with this sort of thing." Mal says.

 _"Our will!" Evil Queen says._

 _"Our will, our will."_

 _She snaps her fingers to get Mal to look back at her._

 _"And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy._

 _"What….mom!"_

 _Maleficent pretends to squish Mal's lips to make her stop complaining. They both start to stare into each other's eyes, which had turned green, After a few minutes into the 'staring contest' Mal looks away and Maleficent stands back up straight up and happy that she won._

 _"Fine, whatever." Mal grumbles_

"I'm so confused, of what just happened." Chad says.

"That was a bitter family argument." Mal says.

 _"I win." Maleficent says._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry I needed to end it here. Next chapter will have the other parents interacting with the other three, the limo arriving and what happens in the limo before they arrive. Please R &R, and check out my voting poll.**


	4. Parents say goodbye and the limo arrives

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **Parent's say their goodbyes and the Limo arrives:**

 _"Evie! My little evilette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." Evil Queen says._

 _"And lots and lots of mirrors!" They say together with Evie laughing at the thought._

Some people raised their eyebrows at the whole mirror obsession.

 _"No laughing!" Wrinkles!" Evil Queen says to Evie._

"She's a kid, she wouldn't get wrinkles." Belle says.

"Mother says that you always have to look your best." Evie says.

"Evie most of your day is spent doing your makeup and you rarely sleep. Also a couple weeks ago you wasted your time doing Chad's homework and then were up early in the morning doing your makeup and it wasn't even a school day." Mal says, and sort of forgetting that other people are in the room.

"What?" Cinderella asks.

"Excuse me?" Prince Charming asks.

The two of them look at their son. "Is this true Chad?" his mother asks him.

Before Chad could even open his mouth to lie, Jane spoke instead.

"Yes it's true I was in their room when Evie started freaking out because she almost forgot to do his homework."

Everyone stared at her in shock. "So that's what you were doing when I came to say hi." Lonnie says looking at Evie.

"We'll discuss this latter young man." Cinderella says to her son.

 _"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." Cruella says._

Some smile thinking that she had compassion for her son.

 _"Really mom?" Carlos asks with hope in his eyes._

 _"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" His mom says._

The parents and children looked horrified at those words. They all thought how horrible it was to make a child feel hope that they are loved.

 _"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos says dejectedly._

Ben gives Carlos a sad smile.

 _"Oh Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella says to scare him._

 _"Oh no! I'm not going!" Carlos shouts._

"Now that's just cruel to do to your child." Cinderella says thinking back to when her step mother was in charge of her.

"Well cruel is in her name. What did you all expect?" Carlos says.

 _Maleficent groans._

 _"Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar says and then takes Jay off to the side asking, "What did you score?"_

 _"Jay starts pulling stuff that he stole out, "Oh, Oh, (Jay pulls out a lamp) Oh! A lamp!"_

 _Jafar starts rubbing the lamp excitedly, "Dad. I already tried…."_

 _"Ah," Jafar throws the lamp back at Jay angrily._

 _"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmmm?" Evil Queen says._

"Wait what? You don't have a unibrow, what's she talking about?" Audrey asked.

"She likes to do that sort of thing." Evie smiles sadly, a few people felt terrible for the poor girl.

 _"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names!" (Carlos hides behind his mother) "For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this Island."_

 _"For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!"_

 _"Ow." Evil Queen says._

 _"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie."_

 _"I will…" Jafar yells but Jay calms him._

 _"Pop."_

 _"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" Maleficent says to Cruella._

 _"Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the…they didn't get the baby!" Cruella finishes laughing insanely._

A lot of people looked a little freaked out when Cruella started to laugh insanely. The Auradon people couldn't help but notice how Carlos flinched and hid behind his friends when that happened.

 _"And I, Maleficent the most evilest of them all. I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince! Villains!"_

 _"Yes?" E.Q. and Jafar ask._

 _"Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror." Maleficent says and Evil Queen hands Evie a small compact mirror. Evie looks at it with part confusion and disgust._

 _"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asks._

 _"Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be. But, then again, neither are we! It will help you find things._

 _"Like a prince?" Evie says._

 _"Like my waist line." Her mom says back._

 _"The magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent yells._

Fairy Godmother couldn't help but smile at how the villains act towards each other, even though there's a plot to steal her wand. But then she frowned thinking about the video discussion a couple days ago. A few others noticed her frown but decided not to ask.

 _"Hello." Evil Queen repeated._

 _"My spell book. My book. I need my…..that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out._

"Well that's confusing." Chad says.

"Is that a fridge?" Doug asks, also confused.

"If I were you, I wouldn't question it." Evie says to him, a lot of others heard her.

 _"Voila." Evil Queen says while opening the fridge._

 _"My spell….come, darling. Come. Oh…ooh! Oh, oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."_

"Alright I thought we took all their items away from them. How did they get them back?" King Beast asks astonished.

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that dear." Belle says.

 _"Like it was yesterday." Evil Queen says._

 _"And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you." Maleficent says to Mal._

 _"Door." She says to Evil Queen._

 _(Car door outside)_

 _"Oh." Evil Queen exclaims._

 _"Whoo! Let's get this party started!" Jay yells._

 _"Carlos! Come." Cruella says._

A few people didn't look too happy about how Cruella treated her son.

 _"Who is the fairest of them all" Evil Queen asks Evie._

 _"Me."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"You." Evie corrects._

 _"Yes! Let's go."_

 _"Now, recite our mantra." Jafar tells Jay._

 _"There's no team in I."_

"That's not the way it goes." Chad says.

 _" Oh run along. You're making me tear up._

 _"My bag."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Coming!" Jafar yells as he steals a few things._

 _(Maleficent and Mal are seen standing on the balcony looking at Auradon.)_

 _"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it." Maleficent walks away._

 _"Mal!" She calls._

 _(Outside near the limo)_

 _"Ah smells like common folk." Evil Queen says._

 _"Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate." Cruella says after she had chased after Carlos who got away into the limo._

 _(Mal passed by her, and before she gets into the limo she looks back up to her mother who does the I'm watching you sign._

 _"Bye-bye." Jafar calls out as all of them are in the car._

 _The driver gets in and says into his sleeve, "The jackal's have landed."_

This leaves everyone to look at the screen in shock as Mal says, "I forgot how much I liked that guy"

Belle started sprouting out apologies but Evie stopped her, "It's alright, we're used to that sort of thing."

This didn't make the royal family or anyone else that lived in Auradon feel any better.

 _"Bring home the gold!" Jafar calls out to them as they start to leave._

 _"Bring home a puppy." Cruella says._

 _"Bring home a prince!" Evil Queen yells._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that I'm stopping it here. I felt that it would be better to combine the limo ride and them arriving at Auradon into the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get that up soon. Please R &R. Oh and check out the voting poll I have on my profile.**


	5. Limo ride and arriving in Auradon

**Author's note: Hey Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **Limo ride and arriving in Auradon:**

 _The kids notice candy in front of them and Carlos and Jay start to fight trying to be the first one to take some._

 _"You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." Evie says trying to apply makeup to Mal._

 _"Ew, stop. I'm….. plotting" Mal says._

Some people laugh in amusement at how the two girls interact with each other.

 _"Well it's not very attractive." Evie states taking a bite of some sort of candy._

 _Carlos takes a bite of a Resees, "Oh! (taps Jay on the shoulder) These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."_

 _"Let me see." Jay says and Carlos opens his mouth, "Ew." Jay says, hits him and takes the other half and sticks it in his mouth._

People start to laugh Ben looks at them and says, "That candy was called a Resees Peanut Butter cup."

 _"Ow." Carlos says._

 _The window in the front of the limo then comes down, Evie looks out it seeing what's in the front of the car and yells "Look!" in alarm._

 _"It's a trap!" Carlos says and then they all start to scream._

 _They then notice that they're not in the ocean?_

 _"What just happened?" Carlos asks._

 _"It must be magic." Evie says looking outside at a bridge that appeared._

 _"Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" Mal asks the driver._

 _"No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…" The limo driver says and then closes the little window that separates him from them._

"I should speak to that driver." Belle says not very happy.

"It's okay, we're used to it." Evie says shrugging causing some people to become a little sad.

 _"Okay. Nasty, I like that guy." Mal says to her friends._

 _We then see the limo arriving in Auradon with people cheering and then the limo pulls up in front of the band that's playing. The driver opens up the door and Carlos tumbles out fighting over things with Jay._

 _"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?"_

 _"Cause you want it!" Jay tells him._

 _By now the band has stopped playing._

Some people look at the screen in amusement at how the boys were acting when they first arrived.

 _"No!" Carlos shouts._

 _"Give it to me!"_

 _"Ow!" Carlos says._

 _"Let go!" Jay tells him_

 _"Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience."Mal says getting them to stop._

 _"Just cleaning up, Get up." Jay says to the people around and then to Carlos._

 _"Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it." Fairy Godmother said._

 _Jay notices a very pretty girl standing them._

 _"Hello, foxy. The names Jay." Jay says as the girl awkwardly laughs._

"You flirted with Audrey." Chad says shocked.

"He flirts with every girl he sees." Carlos says earning a smack in the head from Jay.

"Ow, Jay it's true you already flirted with all the girls on the Isle at least once."

"Shut up." Jay says glaring at him.

Everyone is looking at them in shock.

 _"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress._

 _"The Fairy Godmother? As in, 'Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?"_

 _"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Fairy Godmother said back to her._

 _"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile._

 _"Oh." Fairy Godmother said._

 _"And that Sparkling wand."_

 _"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother stated._

 _Ben then stepped forward, "It's so good to meet you all, I'm Ben."_

 _"Prince Benjamin. –Soon to be king." Audrey pointed out._

 _"You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which make me a princess."_

 _"The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you."_

"Audrey!" Her mother yells, upset that her daughter was so rude with these kids.

Queen Leah scoffs, "Well that is true…." She cuts herself off when she receives glares from her daughter, son-in law and Belle.

 _"This is Audrey." Ben says._

 _"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" Audrey says._

 _"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomarrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."_

 _"It is so, so, so good to finally me….meet you all." Ben was cut off a little when Jay softly punched his chest instead of shaking his hand._

A few people laughed at that.

 _"This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history…Chocolate?" Ben asks Carlos who had chocolate on his hand._

 _"As the day our two peoples begin to heal."_

 _"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal says._

This causes a few people to crack up.

 _"A little bit over the top?"_

 _"A little more than a little bit." Mal says to Ben._

 _"Well, so much for my first impression." Ben says._

 _Audrey noticing a spark between Ben and Mal says, "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…"_

 _"Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal says._

"Oh then what do you suggest that I should have done?" Queen Leah asks glaring towards Mal.

"Well if you did invite her she would have A, not have come but would have been happy that she was invited or B, she would have come and been obnoxious but wouldn't have been so angry to curse your daughter….." Mal says glaring back.

"Yeah and then maybe she wouldn't have banished me and mom for all those years." Evie says and Mal shushed her.

"Wait what?" Lonnie asks.

"Sorry M, Okay when I turned six my mom invited everyone on the Isle to come to the party…..but for some reason she didn't give an invite to Mal…and that didn't blow over very well with Maleficent when she found out." Evie says and sends an apologetic look to Mal.

All the people that are from Auradon looked shocked.

"So you two weren't always friends?" Ben asks.

"No, we started to be friends a couple of months ago." Mal told him.

 _"Water under the bridge?"_

 _"Totes!" Mal says, her and Audrey doing fake laughs._

 _"Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben says, he claps which causes a statue of his father to change and Carlos to jump into Jay's arms in fear._

 _"Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."_

 _"Does he shed much?" Mal asks._

 _"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben jokes._

Everyone laughs while king Beast looks at Belle in shock, "Is that true?" he asks.

"Oh course not dear, your son was just messing around."Belle stated.

 _"So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asks as they go into the school._

 _"Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben tells her._

 _"Who happen to be kings and queens?"_

 _"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey says with a smile._

 _"Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. And if there is anything you need, feel free to…"_

 _"….ask Doug." Audrey cut off._

Audrey's mother glares at her.

 _Mal laughs._

 _"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and….Heigh-ho." Doug gets love struck when he sees Evie._

 _"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." Evie smiles at him._

 _"Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already…history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules from the internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101." Doug says._

 _Mal is standing behind him and puts a piece of candy in her mouth "Let me guess. New class?" Doug nods his head._

 _"Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." They walk up the stairs behind Doug who is in a love struck world when Evie passes, he then comes to his senses._

 _"Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys." He points at the stairs in the other direction. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…"_

 _"Sneezy." Carlos helps him finish, and then runs to catch up with his friends._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was the chapter? Next chapter will hopefully have more stuff in it. Please R &R, also check out my voting poll please.**


	6. Dorms and Evil Like Me

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, and I will have the song 'Evil like me' played out. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **Dorms and Evil Like Me:**

 _We than see the two girls walk into their dorm. "Wow. This place is so amaz…." Evie gets cut off._

 _"Gross." Mal says._

 _"I know, right? Amazingly gross. Ew." Evie does a happy face and silent squeal without Mal noticing._

"Mal, I thought you would like the room." Ben says looking at her.

"Oh I do, it's just pink is not my style and it's too bright we're not use to the sun." Mal states, which makes some people start thinking.

 _"Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen."_

 _"Yeah." Evie says._

 _"E." Mal points her to go to one of the windows, they both close all the curtains._

 _"Whew! That is much better." Mal smiles._

 _The scene changes to later at night with the girls going to the boys rooms. Carlos is seen playing a video game and Jay is putting objects on his bed._

"Wait you were in their room at night." Ben asks.

"Yes, and don't get too angry or surprised with the next scene alright?" Mal says to Ben and others looked at her wondering what she meant.

 _"Whoa..Ah Jay, what are you doing?" Mal asks him walking up behind him._

 _"It's called stealing, Mal."_

 _"Okay, what's the point?"_

 _"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." Jay says to her while she picks up a stolen cell phone._

"Hey! That looks like my phone I lost!" Chad yelled glaring at Jay.

Jay shrugged and looks away back at the screen.

 _"Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Mal says._

 _"You sound just like your mom." Evie tells her._

 _In mock hurt she says "Thank you."_

 _"You do it your way and I'll do it mine." Jay tells Mal before walking away from her._

 _"Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out, Man, it's awesome."_

"That's a video game just so you guys know." Ben says smiling at them.

 _"Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal says in anger._

 _Jay says while playing the video game, "Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." This causes Evie and Carlos to laugh._

A few people started laughing at the kids antics on the screen.

 _"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" Mal says angered that they were forgetting why they were there._

Ben frowns and grabs Mal's hand to comfort her. Fairy Godmother and Belle frowned feeling bad for the kids.

The others around were starting to rethink about how they thought about the V.K's.

 _"Yeah." Evie says._

 _"Evie, mirror me." Mal says._

 _"Mirror, mirror on the….in my hand, where is Fairy Godmother's wand…stand?" Evie says while messing up the rhyme._

"Wow, what a great rhyme." Chad says sarcastically.

"Chad please stop being mean to them." Ben begs.

Chad looks like he's about to say something but stops when his mother gives him a look.

 _"There it is!" Mal says._

 _"Zoom out." Carlos tells her._

 _"Magic, mirror not so close, Closer, Closer, Closer…." Evie keeps telling her mirror._

 _"Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Carlos asks._

 _"Stop!" Jay yells._

 _"It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal asks them as Carlos is typing something on the computer._

 _"2.3 Miles from here." Carlos tells them showing the computer screen._

The Auradon people looked very impressed with how Carlos is so good with computers, "Maybe we should enroll you into some sort of advanced computer class. Since you're able to work well with technology." Fairy Godmother says out loud.

 _"Come on." Mal says running down the hall._

 _Carlos playing his game when Mal whisper yells, "Carlos!"_

 _"Coming!" He is seen running down the hall putting on his jacket._

 _(They're now at the Museum.)_

 _"Come on." Jay says._

 _"Check your mirror." Mal tells Evie._

 _"Is my mascara smudged?" She asks._

 _"Yeah. And, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find the wand?" Mal says annoyed._

 _"Sure, this way." Evie says_

 _They wind up at the front door of the Museum. They're looking through the window of the door, at a guard but move away quickly when his chair turns around squeaking. They then go back to the window and on display in front of them, is Maleficent's spinning wheel that she used on Sleeping Beauty._

 _"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asks laughing._

 _"Yeah, it's kinda dorky." Carlos says making both of them laugh._

 _"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. (She then tries to cast a spell) Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."_

 _(The guard just sat back in his chair and stared at the spinning wheel)_

"Wow, that's so impressive." Chad mocks.

"Chad." His mother warns glaring which shuts him up.

 _"Impressive." Jay mocks._

 _"I got chills." Carlos says and then he and Jay start to laugh again._

 _"Okay, you know what? (She then tries another spell) Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."_

 _The guard pricks his finger on the needle connected to the spinning wheel and then falls asleep next to it._

 _"Not so dorky now, huh?" Mal says smirking. She tries to open the door but it's locked._

Chad laughs saying, "Hah, it's locked so you can't get in."

The V.K's smirk at each other because they know that's he's wrong.

 _"Stand back." Jay says walking away to get ready to kick open the door._

 _Mal quickly looks through her spell book and says, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."_

 _The doors swing open just as Jay goes to kick the door open and causes him to fall on his butt. Mal and Evie laugh walking by him, Mal lightly kicking him in the butt saying, 'Coming?'_

 _Carlos tries to help Jay up but he pushes him away and Carlos saying in defense, "Just trying to help."_

A few people start giggling at the interaction between the two boys on the screen.

 _They are walking around the spinning wheel and the guard, Carlos accidently bumping his foot. This causes him to freeze in fear that he woke him up. The guy went back to sleep though._

 _"Carlos!" Mal whisper shouts._

 _"Coming." He says walking slowly away from the sleeping guard._

 _They hurry up the stairs following Evie when they come across a room with real life statues of their parents._

 _"Mommy?" Evie asks looking at the statue._

 _"Killer." Jay says about his dad's statue._

 _When Carlos sees his mom's statue he says in a scared voice, "I will never forget mother's day again."_

The Auradonian's all looked at Carlos a few with sadness on their faces when they heard that statement. Carlos just continues to pet Dude to calm himself.

 _"Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce….let's go." Jay says leaving the room with Carlos and Evie but Mal stays._

 _"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it." Maleficent's previous statement echo's through Mal's head as she walks towards the statue of her mom._

"That's super scary sounding." Jane says shivering.

A few people nod their heads in agreement.

 _Mal starts to sing softly:_

 _"Look at you, look at me_

 _I don't know who to be,_

 _Mother_

 _Is it wrong? Is it right?_

 _Be a thief in the night!_

 _Mother, tell me what to do…."_

 _"Mal come on." Evie says coming back in the room and then leaving again._

 _When Mal looked in the direction that she had heard Evie, it had seemed that the statue of her mom behind her came to life._

 _"Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry." She cuts off laughing a little._

Everyone in the room but Mal gasp in alarm when they see this happen.

 _Maleficent starts singing:_

 _"I was like you my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother too, thought I was mature_

 _But I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head!_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What dear old mama said_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?"_

"This is sort of creepy." Lonnie says.

 _Maleficent:_

 _"Don't you wanna be mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor,_

 _But when you're evil, doing less is doing more"_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

 _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

 _I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can,_

 _Clawed my way to victory,_

 _Built my master plan,_

 _Now the time has come,_

 _My dear for you to take your place!_

 _Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace"_

Everyone in the white room were either chuckling or looking a little creeped out.

 _Maleficent:_

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel?_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

 _And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins_

 _Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?"_

"That sounded so weird." Jay says while Carlos shivers.

 _Maleficent:_

 _Don't you wanna be finger-licking evil to the bone?_

 _This is not for us to ponder,_

 _This was pre-ordained_

 _You and I shall rule together,_

 _Freedom soon regained_

 _Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong!_

 _Daughter, hear me, help me, join me…_

 _Won't you sing along?"_

Everyone watched in anticipation waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

 _Maleficent and Mal:_

 _"Now we're gonna_

 _Be evil, it's true!_

 _Never gonna think twice"_

 _Mal:_

_"And we're gonna be spiteful!"_

 _Maleficent:_

 _"Yes spiteful, that's nice_

 _In just an hour or two,_

 _Our future's safe and sure"_

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." Fairy Godmother says.

"Does anyone else find this song a little creepy?" Chad asks receiving a few nods.

 _Maleficent:_

 _"This mother/daughter act_

 _is going out on tour!_

 _If you wanna be evil and awful and free,_

 _Then you should thank your lucky stars_

 _That you were born the girl you are!_

 _The daughter of an evillicious queen like me!"_

"It's always about you." Mal mutters.

 _"Hey, I found the wand. Let's go." Evie says coming back into the room. Evie Leaves, Mal takes one final look at her mother's statue before following her out ._

 _They found it and then go down to another floor where it's closer. Jay goes to grab it._

 _"Jay, don't!" Mal says but Jay ignores her, "Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!"_

 _Jay had touched a force field that threw him backwards and that caused a siren to go off. The siren waking the security guard up._

 _"A force field and a siren?" Carlos asks with his hands over his ears._

 _"That's just a little excessive." Jay says._

 _"Let's go!" Mal called out, they started to run down the steps while avoiding the guard._

 _They ran past the desk except for Carlos who answered the ringing phone._

 _"Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second." Carlos then proceeds to turn off the alarm and says to the person on the phone, "Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, IM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay, say hi to the missus." He hangs up the phone and starts walking towards the door._

The hero's are shocked at how Carlos was able to do that. "We're definitely going to put in a technology class." Belle agrees to Fairy Godmother's previous statement.

 _"Carlos!" Mal whisper yells._

 _"You're welcome." He says back to her running out of the front door just in time. The guard arriving after they all have gotten out._

 _"Way to go, Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal says while they're running._

Everyone laughs the hero's being happy they failed to get the wand. Chad, Audrey, Queen Leah and a few others give the four villain kids a evil look.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey sorry that this chapter took so long. I was busy with a few other things and I was trying to finish the latest chapter to my story 'Watching their Marvel Movies', you guys should check it out if you haven't done so already. Please R &R.**


	7. Goodness class and learning Turney

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I'm so happy that so many people like this story. This story along with 'Watching their Marvel Movies' has a lot of follower's and favorites. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **Goodness class and learning Turney:**

 _It is now the next day and we see the V.K's in a classroom with Fairy Godmother who is asking them a question._

 _"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?" Evie raises her hand._

"Why would that even be a question?" Audrey asks scoffing.

 _"Evie." Fairy Godmother points to her smiling._

 _"What was the second one?" she asks stupidly and Mal looks at her with a raised eyebrow._

A few look at her shocked and Evie just shrugs, Audrey glares at her along with Chad.

 _"Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal? She points to Mal who's drawing a very detailed picture of Fairy Godmother's wand._

 _Mal looks up, "C, give it a bottle._

 _"Correct. Again." Fairy Godmother smiles._

 _"You are on fire, girl." Carlos congratulates._

 _"You just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." She says like it was obvious._

 _"Oh." The other three say._

 _"That makes so much sense." Evie says stupidly again._

A few people look really confused.

 _A girl in a blue dress then walks in between their two tables squeals hurrying past going over to the Fairy Godmother._

 _"Oh….Oh. Hello, dear one." Fairy Godmother says._

 _"Hi. You need to sign off on an early dismissal for the coronation." The girl states then looks back at the four kids with a little fear in her eyes._

 _"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" Fairy Godmother asks while signing the papers._

 _"Mom, no!" Jane says afraid."_

 _"It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." She hands her the papers and pushed her slightly towards the others._

 _"Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." Jane says then squeals again running past them again to get out of the room._

Chad and Audrey start laughing but stop when Fairy Godmother gives them a look.

 _"Ahem, let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple-" Mal and Evie start to laugh a little, Evie slowly putting her hand up._

 _"Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" Jay, Carlos, and Evie all raised their hands wanting to answer, Jay forcing Carlos's hand down with his other one._

 _"Oh! Ooh….Get off." Jay and Carlos say….Carlos only saying the last part._

 _"Jay." Fairy Godmother pointed towards him._

 _"C, you turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay says and Fairy Godmother softly clapped._

 _"I was going to say that." Carlos complains._

 _"But I said it first. Come here!" Jay grabs him in a head lock and the two of them end up on the table sort of wrestling._

A few of the parents there smiled slightly that the boys were acting like brothers. Ben was also smiling that they got along so well.

 _"Ow,"_

 _"Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?" Jay keeps repeating._

 _"Ow! Stop. Ah." Carlos yells at him trying to get away from him not wanting to wrestle._

 _"Boys." Fairy Godmother says, Mal looking up at her smiling slightly embarrassed by the two of them behaving like this. "Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."_

 _"Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we'll….we'll pass._

 _The scene changes to a field outside with boys wearing equipment. "Jay, Ben, offense. Chad you're defense. Taylor, you're the shooter." The coach says._

 _"Right Coach." The boy Taylor says._

 _The coach then notices Carlos who's looking around all confused. "Hey, Hey! Hey you, lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on."_

 _"Kill zone? Wha…" Carlos looks even more confused now._

A few people started to giggle.

 _"Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands." Coach says then blows a whistle._

 _For the next few minutes Jay is seen pushing everyone out of the way and dodging objects being shot at him in the kill zone. Even pushing his own teammates. The coach looking slightly impressed with his talent._

 _He was then getting close to the other teams goalie, Carlos standing not that far away from it slightly scared for his life._

 _"Ahh! Jay, it's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No! Ahh!" Carlos yells and throws his shield at Jay. Then he falls to the ground and Jay jumps over him._

 _He goes towards the goal and scores and then yells and chases the goalie out of the goal. "Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!" the cheerleaders are all seen cheering except for Audrey who looked really frustrated._

 _The coach blows the whistle and yells pointing at Jay, "You! Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent." The coach smiles._

A few people smile but frown when Jay says, "It isn't really raw talent you have to have quick reflexes while you're on the Isle."

 _"Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son." He pats Jay on the shoulder smiling Chad looking shocked, then he looks at Carlos, "You ever thought about band?" Carlos does a fake laugh, while Jay gives a real laugh looking back at him._

 _"I'll work him, coach." Ben says putting his hand on Carlos's shoulder._

Belle smiles at her son's kindness.

 _"Alright. Let's run that again." Coach says._

 _"Whoo!" Jay says clapping his hands together and turns around. Chad is there giving him a look so Jay bumps his shoulder really hard when a song lyric somewhat plays, 'I'm rotten to the core.'_

 _Chad doesn't react until Jay is away from him, "Ow." He grasps his shoulder in pain._

A few people started to laugh at Chad, who then shrunk in his seat.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope to update the next chapter soon. Please R &R.**


	8. Plan Jane, Chemistry, Carlos meets Dude

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I don't own Disney Descendant's at all.**

 **Plan involving Jane, Chemistry, Carlos meets Dude:**

 _Chad, Ben and Audrey are walking near the lockers. Audrey is laughing at something while Chad is saying, "I know, I know." He notices Mal at her locker and nudges Ben shoulder pointing over to Mal, "Those kids are trouble."_

 _Evie and Mal overhear and she says, "Bye Mal."_

 _"Bye." Mal says and then we go back over to the other three._

 _"Come on Chad. Give them a chance." Ben pleads._

 _"Oh. No offence, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince.-"_

Belle and King Beast glare at Audrey for that comment; Audrey's Grandmother and parents also showing a disappointed look towards her.

 _"-But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." She looked over to Mal who was pretending that she doesn't hear them._

 _"I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later." Ben walks away from them, Chad looks confused and Audrey pulls him in the other direction._

 _Mal then slams her locker to see Ben standing there, "Hey!"_

 _"Hey." She says back._

 _"How was your first day?"_

 _"Super." After she says that, Ben looks at her locker that has a very detailed spray painted art on it._

 _"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could uh, sign you up. What do you think?"_

 _He finishes just as Jane walks past with a scared look on her face as she passes Mal. Mal looks over her shoulder at Jane then turns back to Ben._

 _"Way to take all the fun out of it." She smirks at him before leaving to catch up to Jane._

 _"Huh." Ben sighs putting his back on the lockers._

 _The scene changes with Jane in the bathroom as Mal walks in, her eyes widened._

 _"Hi it's Jane right?"_

Some of the hero's eyes widened scared of what was going to happen. But if they had to guess, Jane's hair had been changed.

 _"I've always loved that name, Jane." Mal smiles awkwardly._

 _"That's cool." Jane goes to leave._

 _"Don't go! I guess I was kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh."_

 _"Hardly." Jane says looking sad._

 _"Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um….personality."_

"Why do you sound so awkward Mal?" Lonnie says.

"I'm not used to giving compliments." She shrugs.

 _"I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair." Jane says._

 _Mal looks at her own hair and then pulls out her spell book, "You know what? I have just the thing for that." She looks through her book, "It's right, ah, here."_

 _Jane's eyes widen when Mal started the spell, "Beware, foreswear, replace the old with brand new hair." She waves her finger back and forth then downwards as Jane makes a few sounds in fear. Her hair becomes longer then it was._

 _She looks in the mirror happily as Mal says, "You almost don't notice your…other features anymore."_

Jay starts to laugh at how awkward Mal was being.

 _Jane turns to her and points at the spell book, "Do my nose."_

 _"Oh I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't really do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand."_

"So that's your motive!" Queen Leah yells glaring at her.

A few people begin to calm her down then so she doesn't hurt anyone.

 _"I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." Mal says as she sits on the counter._

 _Jane says sadly, "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff."_

 _"What a rip." Mal states._

"Hey!" Fairy Godmother shouts.

 _"Yeah. You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?"_

 _"Well of course she does. It's….it's just, you know, tough love. Work on the inside, not outside. You know, that sort of thing." Jane looks down with sad eyes._

 _"That's the face!" Mal says._

Some people looked confused.

 _"Yeah, and then just look as if your…your heart is about to break. 'Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."_

 _"Think it would work?"_

 _"Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her."_

A lot of people started to laugh at that statement.

 _"And, hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me."_

 _"If I could convince mom you are so there."_

 _"Yay." Mal claps._

 _"Bye." Jane says and leaves the bathroom._

 _Mal waves back, "Bye."_

 _The scene goes to Evie in what looks to be a chemistry class talking to Doug._

 _"Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" Evie asks Doug while staring at Chad._

 _"Chad. Prince charming, Jr. Cinderella's son." Doug looks at Evie who perks up hearing Cinderella, "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there, there, know what I mean?" Doug asks._

"Hey!" Chad yells then glares at Doug who shrinks down in his seat.

A few people start to laugh after hearing Doug's statement thinking it being super hilarious.

 _"Looks like there, there to me." She looks at him dreamily._

 _"Evie, perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?" The teacher Mr. Delay asks._

 _"Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's atom right?" she asks smiling._

A few people started to laugh a little at her response.

 _Mr. Delay motioned for her to come over to him near the chalkboard. She gets up and quickly grabs her mirror out of her purse._

 _She then asks it without the teacher noticing, "Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu…." She finishes looking up at him instead of her mirror._

 _Chad was seen finishing writing something down._

"Did you just say amu? Don't you actually mean AMU?" Lonnie asks.

"Um, we actually don't learn that type of stuff on the Isle…" Evie says nervously.

Belle looks at them asking worriedly, "What do you do learn?"

Mal says back, "Mostly how to be a villain but overall you don't want to know."

 _"Amu?" Doug questions._

 _"I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate…." Mr. delay starts but Evie finishes her statement, "A villain? Don't make it again." She throws him the chalk she was using passing by Chad who hands her a note that says, 'Meet me under the bleachers at 3?'_

 _She looks at him and nods._

 _The scene changes to Ben and Carlos on the Turney field._

 _"Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?" Ben asks and Carlos nods._

 _Right after Ben hits the timer we hear a dog bark and Carlos is seen running from a dog._

 _"Oh! Ah! No, wait!" Carlos screams running away past Ben really fast._

 _"Sweet!" Ben says as Carlos runs past heading towards the woods behind them._

A bunch people burst out laughing, mostly Chad and Audrey though. They all stopped though when Mal, Evie and Jay glared at them.

Carlos just started to pet Dude a little bit in order to calm himself down.

A few of the adults and the friends that they made looked over at him sadly, upset that the poor kid would be scared to death of something so small and adorable.

 _"No! Ah!" Carlos continued to keep on running with dog behind him._

 _Ben now realizing this turns around, "Carlos? Carlos!" he then starts to run after him._

 _Carlos ran and climbed a little bit up a tree and the dog looks up at him from the ground. "No, stop!" he says to the dog._

 _"Carlos!" Ben calls out again._

 _"Ben? Ben? Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!"_

 _"Hey, who told you that?" Ben asks._

 _"My mother." Carlos says like it was obvious._

 _"Cruella?" Ben asks in shock._

 _"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer."_

A few people couldn't contain their laughter at that comment.

 _"Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!" Carlos says hugging the tree in fear._

The adults look at him sadly.

 _"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?"_

 _"Of course not." Carlos says._

 _"Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt."_

 _"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal." Carlos says getting down from the tree._

A few people smiled at that.

 _"Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy." Carlos says as Ben hands Dude over to him so Carlos is holding him._

 _"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island."_

 _"Yeah, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Carlos says._

This makes some people wonder how bad they have it on the Isle.

 _"Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. – You're….you're fast, you know." Ben says._

 _"Oh, yeah. Thank you."_

 _"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I'll see you later." Ben says leaving the area._

 _"See you out there." Carlos says then sits down with Dude on his lap._

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? I'll try to make the next chapter soon. Please R &R. **


	9. Bleachers, meeting Lonnie and love spell

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **Bleachers, meeting Lonnie, and a Love spell-**

 _We see Evie and Chad meeting under the bleachers on the Turney field._

 _"_ _Hi." Chad says._

 _"_ _HI, oh thank you."_

 _"_ _Is everybody at home as pretty as you?"_

 _"_ _I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms are in your castle?"_

 _"_ _Oh too many to count. You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you."_

 _"_ _I'm not that smart." Evie insists._

 _"_ _Oh come on."_

 _"_ _No, really I'm not. But I'm….really good at sewing, cooking, and cleaning. You know like your mother, Cinderella, without the ratty dress."_

 _"_ _See this?" she holds her magic mirror out in front of her._

 _"_ _If I ask it where something is, it tells me."_

"Evie you should not have been telling him that." Mal scolds while Evie shrinks down a little.

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?" Chad asks._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Where's my cellphone?" he asks the mirror._

 _"_ _It won't work for you silly."_

 _"_ _No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one."_

 _"_ _Prince Charming."_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _And Cinderella."_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Fairy Godmother. Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?" they lean in looking like they are going to kiss but Chad turns away sighing._

 _"_ _I'd really like to talk, but…I'm just swamped. Unless…" He turns back to face her._

 _"_ _Unless?"_

 _"_ _If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime and hang."_

Most of the adults and kids glared at Chad causing him to shrink away.

"We will discuss this latter." His mom says glaring.

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Thanks babe."_

 _"_ _Yeah bye." She watches dreamily as Chad walks away._

 _That's when Doug came out of nowhere._

 _"_ _I couldn't help but overhear…"_

 _"_ _Are you stalking me?"_

 _"_ _Technically….yes."_

A few people laughed at this.

 _"_ _I too, have a fascination with fairy godmother's wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes._

 _"_ _Are you saying they use it in the coronation?" Evie asks._

 _"_ _Yes, and asking you out."_

A bunch of the girls in the room all awed thinking that it was cute of how he tried to ask her out. Chad an Audrey along with a few grumpy adults just sat there scowling with their arms crossed.

 _She smiles then walks away from Doug, the screen changes showing Mal and Evie's room with Jane talking to them._

 _"_ _Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it. Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"_

 _Mal scoffs saying, "Auradon."_

 _"_ _Mal do you like?" Evie asks holding up an outfit she sewed from her sewing machine._

Fairy Godmother, Belle and a few others looked very impressed with her work in sewing.

 _"_ _Yeah, it's cute. Brings out your eyes."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane says._

 _"_ _Boyfriends are overrated." Mal says while drawing._

 _"_ _And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." Evie says._

 _"_ _It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time."_

 _Evie gasped, I forgot to do Chad's homework."_

A few of the adults glared towards Chad.

Some of the girls that all fell for Chad's trick in the past glared at him also still not happy with him.

 _"_ _Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no."_

 _"_ _And that is exactly what I mean." Mal says as a girl comes in after knocking on the open door._

 _"_ _Hey guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan."_

 _"_ _No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us and well you're evil…..but do you think you could do mine?"_

 _"_ _Why would I do that for you?"_

 _"_ _I'll pay you 50 dollars."_

 _"_ _Good answer, I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights."_

"I seriously think that you have been spending way too much time in the salon with Dizzy." Mal says.

"I have not." Evie says giving her a look.

"Uh, who's Dizzy?" Audrey asks not too nicely.

Evie gives her a look and reluctantly answers, "A younger girl I'm friends with, she's Drizella's daughter. She works in her Grandmother Lady Tremaine's salon. She is like a younger sister to me."

Ben took this into consideration.

 _"_ _I want it cool, like Mal's." Lonnie says._

 _"_ _Really the split ends too?" Evie says while Mal gives her a look._

Jay and Carlos start laughing but stop when Mal glares at them.

 _"_ _Okay….'Beware forswear, replace the old with cool hair.'"_

 _Lonnie looks in the mirror in awe at her new hair. Evie says, "I know, I know. It looks like a mop on your head…."_

Some people laughed at that.

 _"_ _You know what? Let's cut it off, -layer it.."_

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it."_

 _"_ _You do." Evie sounds disappointed._

 _"_ _It's just," she rips one of the corners of her skirt, "Now I'm cool."_

 _"_ _Like ice." Mal says while Jane walks over to the mirror and does the same thing with her dress._

 _She gasps, "What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!"_

Fairy Godmother glares at Jane, "I'm still not happy about you doing that Jane."

 _The screen shows Jay and the coach sitting on the bleachers._

 _"_ _I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princesses if you know what I mean."_

"Hey!" Chad and a few of the other guys yell.

 _"_ _You're telling me. It's all, 'after you, old chum. Oh pardon me, did I bump into you?' Where I come from it's 'prepare to die, sucker.' As my father says, 'the only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses!'"_

 _"_ _Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay!"_

 _"_ _You rip…" Jay is cut off._

 _"_ _Let me explain a team. Uh it's like a family."_

 _"_ _You do not want to be at my house at dinner time." Jay says._

 _"_ _Okay, okay, um…You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is…different players who work together to win. Make any sense?"_

 _"_ _Can I be the fists?"_

 _The coach laughs._

 _The scene changes to Jay walking into the girl's dorm with a jersey on._

 _"_ _Yo-ho-ho!"_

 _Carlos is also in the room sitting on the floor with Dude. Jay walks over to Mal who's looking in her spell book._

 _"_ _Did your plan work with Jane?" Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asks her._

 _"_ _Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I haven't completely struck out?"_

 _"_ _Boy someone's in a bad mood." Carlos says._

 _"_ _My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" at that last part Mal flicks Carlos in the back of the head._

 _"_ _We can do this….if we stick together." Jay says._

Ben smiles at this along with a few others.

 _"_ _And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten…." Mal starts then all four of them finishes, "To the core."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah, I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course."_

 _Mal gives her a look when a knock at the door causes her to get up to go to it._

 _"_ _What?" Evie says to her noticing the previous look._

 _"_ _Hold that thought." Mal tells her then opens the door to see Ben standing there._

 _"_ _Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything….that…you needed…."_

Audrey glares up at the screen still not happy that Mal was dating Ben now.

 _"_ _Not that I know of." Mal says._

 _"_ _Okay, all right. Well, uh, if you need anything just uh…"_

 _"_ _Oh, wait! Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, the whole school goes."_

 _"_ _Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"_

 _"_ _I wish you could. Up front, it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend."_

The four V.K's stiffened and said, "Uh, oh." They began to look very nervous because they didn't want the people from Auradon to hear the next plan especially Ben's father.

 _"_ _And your girlfriend?" Mal says._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Okay, thanks bye." Mal closes the door on him as he tries to say, "Oh, but, no, there's plenty of…"_

 _Mal turns to her friends after closing the door, "I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend._

 _"_ _And I need a love spell."_

"Ah Ha!" Audrey yells and then turns to Mal.

"You stingy little boyfriend stealer!"

Before anyone else could say something or King Beast can yell something in rage.

"Audrey calm down I knew!" Ben yells.

Everyone stares at him, Mal looks shocked and says "What do you mean you knew? How long have you known?"

Everyone is staring at the two of them waiting in anticipation.

"Since our first date, your spell washed away in the enchanted lake." Ben says smiling.

"So were you pretending all this time?" Mal asks, Audrey looks excited hoping that was the case.

Ben smiles and takes her hands into his, "I haven't been faking anything….I've loved you ever since we met."

Audrey and Chad look at Ben in shock as did a few others, Jay and Carlos smile feeling happy for Mal.

"Eeeeee!" Evie sequels happily.

Some people and Mal are in shock so they all just continue watching the movie.

 _The four villain kids are now seen in a kitchen what seemed to be making cookies._

"Oh, so that's what you guys were doing." Lonnie says.

A few look at her strange not knowing what she was talking about.

 _"_ _All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I've never cried."_

A few people stare at her in shock.

 _"_ _Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested._

 _"_ _No! It says that we need one tear of human sadness, and this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly." Mal argued._

 _"_ _A tear's a tear." Jay countered._

 _"_ _That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."_

 _"_ _Listen to you." Mal says._

 _"_ _Yeah, I knew that." Jay says._

 _"_ _Did not." Carlos says._

 _"_ _Yeah, I did."_

 _Then, all of a sudden, Lonnie came in through the door, and Mal quickly hid her spell book._

 _"_ _There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?"_

 _"_ _Nothing special, just cookies." Mal starts but then Lonnie puts a finger in the batter and puts it in her mouth._

 _The four of them yell, "Oh, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!"_

 _"_ _What? I'm not going to double dip." Lonnie says._

 _"_ _Feel anything?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?"_

 _Lonnie stood there for a few minutes then Jay testing to see if she was spelled leaned against a pillar near her, "Hey, there."_

 _She stares at him and then says to Mal, "Could use some chips." She walks over to the fridge._

 _Jay saying confused, "Chips?"_

 _Mal and Evie breath a sigh of relief before Mal asks while stirring the batter, "And those are?"_

The kids from Auradon looked at the screen in shock hearing that they didn't know what chocolate chips are.

 _"_ _Chocolate chips, just the most important food group." Lonnie says while she puts a handful in the batter with Mal and Evie looking in the bowl curiously._

 _"_ _Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies_? Like, when you're feeling sad, _and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…..why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie notices how they are staring at her like she is crazy._

 _"_ _It's just different where we're from." Mal says looking down._

 _"_ _Yeah, I know. I just thought….even villains love their kids…oh." She realizes that's not true when she notices the looks they give and how Jay was seen hugging himself._

 _"_ _How awful." Lonnie puts a hand on Mal's with a tear rolling down her cheek._

The Auradonian people all looked down sadly even Audrey, they didn't realize that was the case.

 _Mal notices Lonnie's tear and swipes it off her cheek and into the batter, her and Evie wiping their hands back and forth like they were trying to get something off._

 _"_ _Yeah, well big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night." Mal says pushing a confused Lonnie away towards the door while Evie mixes the batter some more._

 _"_ _See you tomorrow." Lonnie says_

 _"_ _Evil dreams." Mal says waving._

 _"_ _Good night." Lonnie says then leaves the kitchen._

 _"_ _See you tomorrow…" Mal makes sure she's really gone then claps, "Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie oven."_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am." Evie says._

"Look what you've done Lonnie! You practically helped them with the spell." Audrey yells.

"Audrey didn't you hear Ben, he truly loves Mal without the love spell." Lonnie says.

Audrey is steaming with anger but everyone ignores it wanting to continue watching the movie.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that this chapter took so long. Please R &R. I shall try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	10. Cookie

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in so long I was having trouble writing this so I was posting some other stuff for a while. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short I just wanted to get something posted, don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. I don't own Disney Descendants at all.**

 **Cookie-**

 _Mal is seen coming out of the school to her locker and there's a bunch of girls down below near a picnic table that notice her._

 _"Look it's Mal."_

 _"Hi, Mal."_

 _"Love my hair Mal."_

 _Mal smiles back at them and waves, she then opens her locker when Jay comes near her. Carlos, Evie and for some reason Doug are coming out of the school._

 _"Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, it's not so bad here, you know."_

Ben looks at Jay smiling and Fairy Godmother seems pleased to hear that one of the children like it here.

 _"Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news, snap out of it." Mal says and then snaps her fingers in Jay's face._

 _"Thanks, Mal. I needed that." Jay says._

A few people laugh.

 _We then cut to Ben and Audrey that were nearby. Audrey stops Ben and points over to the girls at the picnic table._

 _"Do you think they actually paid for those."_

Audrey's mom sighs.

 _"Oh, hello." We see Jay greeting/flirting with the girls near the picnic table. They come over giggling._

 _"The name's Jay. You all going to the Tourney game tonight?"_

 _"Yeah." The girls says._

 _"Keep a look out for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal."_

Some of the hero's raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Jay you are way to overconfident." Mal says rolling her eyes.

Jay gives her a playful glare.

 _The camera changes back to Ben and Audrey._

 _"She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother is not happy about it."_

Fairy Godmother gave Audrey a look, causing her to shrink in her seat slightly.

 _"What's the harm?"_

 _"It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then…where will I be?" Audrey says._

"Audrey not everything is always about you sweaty." Aurora says.

Audrey looks down away from her mother.

 _"Listen, Audrey…" Ben started to say before Audrey cuts him off._

 _"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?" she air kisses him on the cheek._

 _"Bye Bennyboo." She says and walks off._

 _"Bye…" Ben says._

"Audrey, you need to let the person you are dating speak too!" Audrey's mother scolded causing Audrey to shrink in her seat.

 _Mal shuts her locker and says, "Hey Bennyboo."_

Many people start cracking up.

Ben and Mal's faces turn red slightly from embarrassment.

 _"Hey."_

 _"I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"_

 _"Oh, I uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time."_

King Adam sighs in relief that it was game day.

 _"No yeah, I completely understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains."_

 _"No, No, No."_

 _"No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess."_

"She is playing you, right here." Chad says smirking causing Ben to glare at him.

 _"No, no. Hey…see that? Totally trust you." He had taken a bite of the cookie._

 _"Totally. How are they?"_

 _"They're good. They're great! They're amazing. They're, uh…I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they…is that walnuts?"_

 _Mal nodded and Ben smiles._

A few girls giggle.

 _"I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the…The chocolate…The…the chocolate…The chocolate chips are…I'm sorry. Um…Uh, they're…They're warm and soft. And they're sweet…Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben is staring at Mal as he goes to take another bite of the cookie._

Adam groans as did many others from Auradon, and Ben blushed in embarrassment.

 _Mal sensing that the cookie worked grabbed it quickly and put it back in the plastic bag. Jay comes up behind Ben smirking at Mall. Putting an arm around Ben's shoulder, "How you feeling, bro?"_

 _"I feel…I feel…I feel like…like singing your name. Mal, Mal…."_

 _Mal quickly hands the bag to Jay and tries to make Ben be quiet, meanwhile Jay is staring at the cookie in the bag with a whistle._

Many started to laugh while Ben's face turned really red.

"Can we continue watching please?"

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Sorry that this is so short I just wanted to post something, since I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Please be patient, R &R.**


	11. Important Author's note please read

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in while! I have most of the next chapter typed up but haven't gotten around to finishing it. The reason being is that I've bee so busy with starting college and a few other things that I haven't been able to focus on my stories. Just so you all know that I'm going to change the name of this story once I post the next chapter, because I'm going to add them watching the third movie and possibly read the books. Sorry again for not updating in a while. I'll try to post it as soon as I can, also please vote on my voting poll on my profile before it ends before or after Christmas which will be here faster then you know it.**


	12. Announcement,New Arrivals,fortunes,Game

**Author's note: Hey sorry that this took forever to come out, I was so busy with other stuff and then I was sad when I heard the news about Cameron. I started crying after I watched Descendants 3 because of the heartwarming/heartbreaking dedication to Cameron and I just felt so sad after, he was around the same age as me. And then I was also stressed out with collage homework, and my family got a new kitten for my mom for her birthday…we only had it for a few weeks before he had to be put down do to him being really, sick. I loved that kitten and was super depressed over it, so I'm trying to continue writing to get over my stress and sadness. I don't own Descendants, but I would like to make this chapter for Cameron.**

 **Announcement/New arrivals/fortunes/Game:**

When they turned back to the screen the movie was paused. Everyone looked very confused as to what is going on.

Suddenly a note on a piece of paper appeared in Ben's hand. His face was still a little red, but he stared to read it outload to everyone.

 ** _"Hello everyone! There's been a slight change of plans. You are not going to be watching just two movies you will be watching three movies…"_**

"WAIT WHAT!?" Audrey exclaims.

Many people glared at her for interrupting Ben and he started reading again,

 ** _"and reading some books that will tell you about the isle and the vk's. You are also going to be graced with my friend and I's presence. Once we arrive, we will bring some more people to continue watching with you. See you all real soon!"_**

Ben looks up at everyone from Auradon that's there (Belle, Beast, Aurora, Philip, Queen Leah, Hercules, Meg, Ariel, Eric, Mulan, Shang, Snow White, Snow's husband Florian?, the 7 dwarfs, Rapunzel, Flynn/Eugene, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Aladdin, Jasmine, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Anita Radcliffe, Roger Radcliffe, all the others etc.).

They are all shocked to hear what he just read and so were the four Villain kids, not knowing what to say to this.

"It wasn't signed by anyone." Ben says.

This causes confusion, then Audrey and Queen Leah freaked out when there's a flash of light that dies down to have two girls replace it.

They smile at everyone and one girl speaks. "Hello everyone!"

"Who are you!?" Queen Leah demands in fear, shock and anger.

"We rather not tell you our real names so you can just call us K and R."

"Queen Leah we don't like you attitude so please tone it down." The second girl R asks nicely.

Queen Leah huffs and crosses her arms. "Real mature." K says then looks at everyone else, "We are going to be bringing some people from the Isle…"

"WHAT!?" King Beast yells.

K winces slightly and R scolds him, "Hey no need to shout. My friend has sensitive ears and can easily get a headache."

Beast looks a little sheepish while K starts talking again while rubbing her ears, "So anyways, there will be some kids and some villains who will be chained to chairs against the wall. The reason we're bringing some kids here is because we will meet some of them in the second movie and then some more during the third movie. Same with a few of the villains were bringing."

"Who all are you bringing?" Ben asks holding Mal's hand.

"Well thank you for asking nicely Ben. The kids that will be coming are: Those that we meet in the second movie Uma daughter of Ursula,"

"Wait a second you're going to be bringing the daughter of the villain that stole my mom's voice?" A girl with dark hair says.

"Why yes…You must be Melonie." R says.

"Actually, my name is named Melody." Melody explains.

 **(AN: I think I made the mistake of mispronouncing her name in a previous chapter but never fixed it…opps)**

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright, you can continue now…I didn't mean to interrupt, it just came as a shock."

K, R and Melody smiled at each other.

"Harry son of Captain Hook, Gil one of Gaston's kids…"

"He has more than one?" Belle and Beast ask. Belle looks taken aback.

"Yes, there's the twins Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third and then there's Gil."

Chad snickers at their names, "Don't be rude Chad." K scolds smirking when Chad looks at her shocked.

"So back to what I was saying, the last kid that we meet in the second movie is Dizzy daughter of Drizella Tremaine and Granddaughter of Lady Tremaine. She's the sweetest little girl and is like Evie's little sister…Am I right about that Evie?"

Evie smiles, "Yes she is. She actually does my hair." Evie grabs a little bit of her hair when she says this.

Chad is not looking very happy and glances at his parents who are slightly shocked to hear about one of Cinderella's stepsister's children.

Doug smiles at Evie's enthusiasm which doesn't go unnoticed by the 7 dwarfs and Snow White.

Before they could bring up any questions to Doug, K started speaking again, "In the third movie we'll meet, Squeaky and Squirmy the twin sons of Smee…"

Peter Pan looks up not all that surprised that Smee had kids but was more shocked Hook had at least one kid.

"and we'll meet Celia daughter of Dr. Facilier in the third movie…" Tiana and Naveen looked shocked and Naveen started to cough a little bit.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos looked very surprised that there's so many kids that will be brought here to continue watching with them.

"Now," began R, "the villains that we shall bring are of course Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella…just so you know those four will be chained to chairs that will be chained to the wall." She added that last part seeing many have horrified looks on their faces when Maleficent was mentioned.

"The rest of the villains will be obviously Lady Tremaine (Cinderella gasps), Smee which should hardly count as a villain, Dr. Facilier and lastly…..Hades."

 **(Warning minor spoiler for Descendants 3)**

Nobody but K, R and Evie noticed Mal's eyes widened in shock and hoped no one would find out he was her dad.

"Why is Hades going to be brought here?!" Hercules exclaims.

"He's in the third movie, duh." K says and R rolls her eyes.

K then waves her hand and a flash of light shows up and disappears fast. Left behind are the people she summand, Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen and Hades are sitting chained up to chairs that connect to the wall. Maleficent and Hades had duct tape over their mouths.

 **(AN: You should understand why the duck tape is in place.** **?** **My Oc's don't want the two of them to spoil the surprise of Descendants 3)**

Smee was free to roam if he wanted, Lady Tremaine had one of her ankles chained to the wall and Dr Faciliar was just standing there hugging this little girl that the people of Auradon could only assume was his daughter.

The rest of the other kids that were just then brought to the room were looking around, when a little girl with glasses saw Evie she yelled out, "EVIE!"

She ran over into Evie's arms, "Dizzy!"

The two hugged for a couple moments. K cleared her throat noticing the glares that Mal and Uma were giving each other.

"Alright I used some sort of magic to inform all you that have just arrived, as to what is going on and showed you what was previously watched."

"Now hold up what makes you think I want to watch a movie about what she does in Auradon?" Uma asks jerking a thumb in Mal's direction.

"Well I guess you don't want to watch the second movie that's about you."

Uma perked up when she hears this and says, "Fine I'll watch…it will be nice not having to work at my mom's shop for a change.

"Alright anymore questions before we start?"

A girl raised her hand, "Yes Celia?" K and R ask at the same time.

"Could I read someone's palm for their future before we start?"

K smiles, "Sure who wants to see their future?"

She looks at Audrey, "How about you Audrey?"

"No absolutely not!" Queen Leah exclaims.

"Mother she can look out for herself, you don't always have to make the choice for her." Aurora scolds.

Audrey says, "Alright fine I'll let the little _villain_ tell me my fortune. Maybe I'll be a queen one day!"

Celia smiles ignoring the way she says villain she pats her father on the arm since he looked about ready to strangle Audrey for how she talked to her.

He took a calming breath and watched his girl do what she was about to do. Celia stood next to Audrey and pulled out her deck of cards, "Pick a card."

Audrey did what was asked. Celia has the card face down in Audrey's hand with her hand on top of it.

Celia gasps looking up at Audrey, "You will let jealously consume you…making you thirst for revenge…."

K and R eye's widened and looked at each other thinking the same thing….

Audrey scoffs, "Yeah right."

Celia shrugs and says, "The cards never lie." She holds out her hand and Audrey scoffs even more reaching into her pocket to give her money.

Celia skips back over to her dad while Audrey goes back over to her parents and terrified grandmother.

"Alright now that the telling of the future is done, we can continue with the movie…Hopefully Ben will get even more embarrassed as the last scene made him."

Ben glared at her as the screen resumed.

 _We are now on the Tourney Field for the game. The crowd's cheering and we see Jay and Carlos on the bench with the coach barking orders._

 _The Announcer is saying, "This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals."_

 _"Get'em, Chad."_

 _"Thanks, Jay."_

Mal looks surprised, "Wow, you had no problem with Jay there, but when today came you decided to make a scene." She's now glaring at a flabbergasted prince.

Chad just scoffs, waving her off. Although flinches when his parents glare at him.

 _"The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone._

 _"Akiho!" the coach calls._

 _"The dragoneers have laying down a withering hail of fire."_

 _"You're up." The coach looks at Jay._

No one but K and R notice that Jafar perks up a little when Jay is about to go out on the field.

 _"And now a substitution…"_

 _"Coach, how about my buddy here?"_

 _"Oh, no." Carlos is clearly freaked out by this suggestion._

 _"Not so sure about that."_

 _"Coach, he's been practicing."_

Jafar frowns about Jay trying to help someone while many of the vk's friends smile.

Carlos and Jay give each other a fist bump which to Jafar and Cruella's anger.

 _"Jay…"_

 _"And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts."_

 _"Jay, I'm not that good."_

 _"Well he's kind of like my brain."_

Mal smirks while Evie and Dizzy giggle.

Cinderella couldn't help but smile at the little girl with glasses.

Although the good moods were ruined by the growl that came from Jafar who was glaring at Jay.

 _"Amir! You heard him. Get out there!"_

 _"Don't worry, bro. I got your back."_

 _"How about my front?"_

Many people laughed in a good way towards what Carlos had said.

 _"Pfft. Get out there." He pushes Carlos out onto the field._

 _Jane is seen in a knight costume as they come out onto the field._

Jane turns slightly red seeing herself dressed as the mascot.

 _"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the isle of the lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield."_

 _"When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go." Ball is tossed and the game starts. "Long pass to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig."_

 _"In his opponents face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field."_

 _Ben shouts, "I'm open!"_

 _"Jay makes a nice pass to prince Ben through the kill zone."_

 _"Jay!"_

Dizzy squeals in excitement while watching, making many people cover their ears.

 _"Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the falcons' goalkeeper!"_

Dizzy gasps getting into watching the game much to Evie's amusement.

Many of the adults from Auradon at the bright, eyed little girl.

 _"Come on." Jay says._

 _"All right, all right, let's do it!" Ben says._

 _The coach says near the bleachers, "Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!"_

 _"23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay."_

 _"Hey Jay!" Carlos shouts._

 _"Carlos?" he looks at him as he singles him to go up._

 _"Go up! Ben!"_

 _"He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn…"_

Jafar finally just exploded in anger right then, "HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL I TAUGHT YOU! YOU DARE GO AND WORK IN A TEA…"

He got cut off in his little rant towards jay by a piece of duct tape being put on his mouth by R. "What did I tell all of you about K's sensitive ears. Your son worked together with other people so what." She glared down at the angry and baffled villain.

 _Ben goes to where the announcer is and takes the microphone from him._

 _"Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say."_

Ben groans feeling embarrassed again already.

"Ben what are you about to do?" his father asks.

"Oh, you'll find out." Lonnie laughed.

 _"Give me and M!"_

 _"M!"_

 _"Give me an A!"_

 _"A!"_

 _At this moment Audrey is shown starting to realize what is going on._

 _"Give me an L"_

 _"L!"_

 _"What does that spell?" Ben asked._

 _"Mal!"_

 _"Come on, I can't hear you!"_

 _"Mal!"_

 _"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?"_

Dizzy gasped excited and looks at Mal happily.

Ben's parents looked over at him worried while Maleficent fumed in anger.

 _"Oh…" Audrey runs off the field upset._

Audrey's grandmother grew angry not towards Ben but towards Mal.

Her father looked at Ben and asked, "You do realize you embarrassed my daughter at that moment."

Ben had a look of realization on his face and apologizes to Audrey.

"I'm so sorry Audrey. I was so caught up in the moment and just wasn't thinking."

She looked at him and accepted his apology before turning back to the screen. Her father and mother looked happy, but Leah was still very angry.

 _"Give me a beat! Whoo!" Ben yelled._

 _Doug shouts, "Uno, dos, tres, quatro!"_

 _"Oh, my God! Cookie!" Evie says._

 _"What was in that cookie." Mal wonders._

Ben groans while many others lean forward in anticipation.

 _-Song-_ **(an- sorry I didn't want to write the song out. Just pretend that it was there when you read their reactions)**

Uma, Harry and Gil were laughing hysterically much to Ben's embarrassment. Mal glares at the three of them which only causes Uma to smirk at her.

Dizzy was bouncing around, "That was the most extraordinary love asking out type song like ever!"

Many people smile at her. Belle was smiling at her son who's face was red as a tomato.

"I wish I was able to go to the game and see that in person." Belle says to Beast giggling, her husband just looks at her weird.

 _"I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" Ben said, breathing hard into the Mic._

"It's a little too early to be proclaiming your love." Beast says to his son amused while he was still a little worried about his son being under a love spell.

 _Audrey pulled Chad up to the bleachers. "Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." She said before kissing him._

"Audrey!" Aurora exclaims in shock.

Audrey shrinks down in her seat. Her mother is glaring at her, "We will be talking about this later." Philip nods his head.

 _"Whoa!"_

 _Ben ignored her and turned to Mal. "Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?"_

 _"Yes!" she gave in trying to hold back a smile but failed._

Mal grabs hold of Ben's hand when she feels her mother glaring at her.

 _"She said yes!" Ben yelled into the Mic._

 _"Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you." Jay pulled Ben away from Mal._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Bye." Mal waved as Ben descended the bleachers._

 _"What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years." The announcer said._

Many were surprised by how long it's been since there had been a victory.

 _Mal took notice to how upset Evie was at Chad and Audrey._

 _"I feel really sorry for Audrey."_

Audrey looks up shocked.

 _"You do?" Evie asked._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." Mal complimented her friend. It was the truth._

Audrey's eyes were wide while Chad was having a hard time speaking.

 _"I guess I am kind of talented." Evie admitted._

 _"You are definitely gifted." Mal said._

 _"Thanks, M."_

 _"Yeah, yeah!" the Tourney team lifted Jay into the air. The long-haired boy held the team's trophy in the air as everyone cheered._

 _"And There he is. Jay, the most valuable player. How do you like that?"_

 _"Hey!" Jay yells excitedly after being lifted up by the other guys._

 **Author's note: Hey guys, so here's the long-awaited chapter. I'll try to get a few more posted soon. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while I was forced to focus all my time on my collage class. But the good news is that the class is over, and I won't have another one until sometime next year. Please vote on my voting poll if you haven't done so already. It will be ending soon. Also R &R.**


End file.
